When Percy Met Percy
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: What if the original Perseus was also a son of Poseidon? What if by some strange circumstances he and Percy met? Set during Sea Of Monsters please RxR and for the love of log don't flame! PercyBeth
1. When Percy Met Perseus

**Hey everyone!**

**So I don't think I've ever tried my hand at the Percy Jackson and The Olympians fandom besides a cross-over.**

**So I thought, I like it so why not?**

***Keoni Shrugs***

**Me:…I pay you…I PAY you….**

**Keoni: *sweatdrops* anyways Rhett doesn't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians! So please don't sue his broke *CENSORED!***

**Me: right you are Keoni! Also! I know the original Perseus was a son of Zeus, but for the stories sake I'm taking some creative control and making him a son of Poseidon.**

**Now than, **

**On with the show!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_In Ancient Greece, on the harbors of the great city of Ithaca, two men waged battle._

_The taller of the two growled clutching at his shoulder before the ocean had entrapped it in a soft embrace, wound healing instantly as the man's normally sea-foam green eyes, glared at his enemy, as stormy emeralds._

_The shorter and bulkier warrior snarled, sneering at the man known as the Hero of Argos as he gripped his xiphos and sickle._

"_Curse you Perseus! Why can't you see that the time has come for Olympus to fall! Join me and together with Lord Kronos we can ensure that it's time for us to rule!" he grinned maliciously as Perseus just shook his head at his old friend and rival._

"_I'm sorry Menekrates….but the time of halfbloods like us haven't come to pass yet…especially that of titan origin." The blackette glared, gripping his long sword as he made the oceans do his bidding "and as thus….it has come to me to act as…Hade's messenger" _

_Menekrates gulped, he knew after suffering so heavily at the Son of Poseidon's hand that he couldn't last another bout-not while in the demigod's element- his salvation however came with the arrival of an untimely hostage._

"_Perseus! Are you ok?" Andromeda shouted to her beloved,_

_She hadn't known that she had just interfered, only that a passerby had told the girl that her Perseus was battling the demi-titan half-blood and she knew that she had to come down and make sure he was alright._

_The red-head grinned as he spotted the princess channeling what little power he had left as he put away his xiphos and thrust his palm out to her._

_The Hero of Argos' eyes widened before turning to his love,_

"_Andromeda! Run!" he shouted, but alas it was too late._

_Menekrates used his powers to force the wind to carry the girl into his arms grinning at his rival and former friend as he slashed the air with his sickle a black-hole forming and continuing to increase in size with every passing second._

"_The time for our battle has drawn to a close Perseus….and though it may not be the time for us in this time….doesn't mean our time hasn't come!"_

_Laughing manically the warrior disappeared as Andromeda screamed looking pleadingly at her love._

"_ANDROMEDA!"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Percy sighed, wincing as he unstrapped his arm guards and knee pads.

Clarisse had decimated him on the training tower….again…

The son of Poseidon sighed again slumping forward as he sat on his bunk in cabin three, his jet black hair hiding his usually smiling sea-green eyes as he thought silently to himself.

Had he truly been a one-hit wonder?

After his quest for the lightning thief where he saved Olympus he had thought that he'd finally found where he belonged….

But now? Now he continually lost to Clarisse-The devil spawn of Ares as Grover liked to call her- in every training simulation; hadn't been on a single quest since his battle with Luke, and he was going absolutely no-where…..

What was the point of being a half-blood…..a demigod…a son of one of the BIG THREE if he wasn't even good at it?

Before he could continue with his ever-growing depressing thoughts he was distracted as a sphere of water formed in the center of his cabin.

And it was growing bigger and bigger….despite Percy's attempts to stop it.

Once it had grown to the size of a person the ball of water exploded outward, though that wasn't what shocked Percy what shocked him was what happened next.

Standing where the mysterious orb had first appeared stood a man that had only been seen in history books,

Standing at the incredible height of 6'3 with the chiseled physique of an Olympian swimmer, skin bronze from his days spent in battle and cheerful sea-foam green eyes and jet black hair in a simple blue tunic, his long sword at his side and a woven bracelet gracing his arm as a set of shells wove around his neck.

Before he blacked out, the warrior had uttered eight simple words…..

"M-my name i-is Perseus…S-son of Poseidon"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And that was chapter one of 'When Percy met Percy!'**

**So what did you think?**

**Please Review!**

**Why review Keoni?**

**Keoni: Because reviews mean love! And love is what we as fanfiction authors use to write our stories!**

**Me: I couldn't have said it better myself!**

**So please remember to Review!**

**And please, in the name of all that is log, NO FLAMES!**

**Spidey Out!**


	2. The Quest

**Hey Everybody!**

**Miss me?**

**Keoni: Uh…Rhett…..it's only been two days since you last posted bruh…..**

**Me: Silence my little chibi!**

**Surely my loyal and adoring fans had missed my absence?**

***Cricket Chirping and Keoni Sweatdrops***

**Me *near tears*: So…..my loyal readers…l-left me? *hysterics***

**Keoni: no Rhett I'm sure that they still care….dont cry bra…..**

**Me: t-then w-why wont they…..REVIEW!? *cries harder***

**Keoni: umm since my master seems to be *looks at Rhett only to see him curled in a corner sobbing*….indisposed at the moment I'm gonna carry on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Rhett does not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, and yes he DOES know that the original Perseus was actually a son of Zeus, if you did not see that he put he's taking creative control for the sake of this story in the last author's note or in the Story Analysis known as a summary that he wrote WHAT IF then there is nothing else that can be done for you.**

**So now that that Is over with, Let's get this chapter on the roll!**

***Keoni looks at Rhett* come on bruh don't cry….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Standing where the mysterious orb had first appeared stood a man that had only been seen in history books, _

_Standing at the incredible height of 6'3 with the chiseled physique of an Olympian swimmer, skin bronze from his days spent in battle and cheerful sea-foam green eyes and jet black hair in a simple blue tunic, his long sword at his side and a woven bracelet gracing his arm as a set of shells wove around his neck._

_Before he blacked out, the warrior had uttered eight simple words….._

"_M-my name i-is Perseus…S-son of Poseidon"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you sure that's him?" a voice asked, causing Perseus to stir; his eyes closed as he silently started to command the water in the air into a small orb in his hand, feigning sleep as he listened to the people that observed him.

Chiron nodded to Dionysus as he crossed his arms over his chest, unable to believe it himself but knowing it to be the truth,

"Yes it's him…..a little older perhaps then the last time I've seen him, but then again I trained him when he was sixteen"

The demigod knew that voice…was that?

"You can quit pretending now Perseus, I know you're awake."

Laughing in a jolly way, the young man opened his eyes, casting his former mentor a goofy grin as he slid up into a sitting position on the medical table he was placed smiling at the two camp directors.

"Chiron it's good to see you….you look…shorter"

At this the centaur snorted in quiet laughter and shook his head

"What are you doing here? You should have died…centuries ago" the trainer of heroes mused thoughtfully.

Just as he was about to speak, his eyes darted to the side and before anyone could blink the water he had been gathering into his hand shot forward morphing into a spear as he regarded the spy coolly.

"It's quite impolite to spy young one…"

Percy gulped, as he stood with his predecessors spear to his throat trying to come up with an excuse before he felt a heavy hand fall on his shoulder and the spear melt into a small puddle on the floor.

"Perseus relax…..this is" here, the centaur looked at the young teen and young man "well I guess he can be regarded as your younger brother Percy…Perseus Jackson" he smiled causing the Man's eyes to widen before he smiled and with some great effort stood and offered his hand to the younger son of Poseidon.

"Nice to see someone had decided to carry my legacy" Perseus smiled as the younger teen took his hand in his own, gasping softly at the familiar feeling of the tide tugging in his veins.

"Not that this isn't touching but let's not forget why you're here in this time and not your own."

At this, the Hero of Argos' eyes once again hardened into two stormy emeralds before he looked at Dionysus.

"It's Menekrates…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The camp directors sighed, one having some wine while the other deeply wished that he could actually have wine after hearing what the youth had to share.

Menekrates, the demi-titan; the only one of his kind had somehow had enough power to get away and into their own timeline at that.

Not only was he a menace in his own right, but with what Luke was already doing this spelled disaster.

Percy just stood floored as he regarded the Man who stood next to him, wearing a similar blue t-shirt and jeans that he himself sported, after being told to change into more 'appropriate' clothing.

His control over water was even more powerful than his own, he didn't even know that you could take water from the air! He much less thought that anyone other than their father could match his prowess with the element, his eyes always darted around and his posture spoke of a warrior, not a boy who doubted his abilities like Percy did.

This was the man he was named after?

"So what you're telling me is…That Menekrates plans to find the Ark of Noah….and use its power to revive his father?" Dionysus asked wearily, to which the water bearer nodded.

"But wait…how would a boat help anything?" Percy asked,

"The ark was where mankind had been resurrected, allowed life, it has the bloodlines and strength of every living creature stored inside of it."

Percy gulped…that kind of power in the wrong hands…..

Chiron cleared his throat gathering everyone's attention once again

"Very well it seems that we are in need of a quest to get their first, since you're the only one who has been known to match Menekrates, Perseus you shall go; we shall also allow you to take our champion Clarisse and-"

"No"

The centaur looked up confused "what?"

The older demigod shook his head

"No, I need someone I can trust on this mission, and from what I can tell, she's only combat skilled if she's your 'Champion' I need someone who matches my skillset and people who fit into my original campaign,"

Here is where the younger demigod once again felt a heavy hand sit on his shoulder

"I wish to take Percy and whoever else he may need to come and aid me"

Percy looked up, someone wanted him? someone believed in him?

Smiling back at the man, the teen nodded and raced out already racing to find Annabeth and Grover.

"And how do you expect to find this Arch?"

Here Perseus smirked at his former mentor, "By finding my best friend….The Guardian of the Forests and Trees Dryus."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And that was chapter two!**

**What did you guys think?**

**Who is this Dryus?**

**What about the Ark?**

**Please Review so that Rhett Stops Crying**

**Keoni Out!**


End file.
